Flutes Harry Potter drabbles of awesome!
by Fluteorwrite
Summary: A large collection of drabbles by me. Various pairings, canon, crack, and otherwise. Marauders era, HP era, next gen, AU's, and of course, magic! Rated T because who knows what I'll write... I'll probably write a lot of humour, though there will definitely be some sad ones.
1. Marauders era, prefects washroom

Heyo~ it's Flute! So, this is going to a be a compilation of Harry Potter drabbles and one shots :D Please note, some of these will be shorter than others ^-^' Some will also fail while some will be my personal favourites!

Special Thanks to Kittyistwix for reading this before I posted it, thank you *-*

DISCLAIMER!- This goes for every chapter! I do not own the Harry Potter series and I own none of the characters. Those rights belong to J K Rowling! The only thing I do own are the words I write...

* * *

MARAUDERS ERA!

James' POV

'James, this is just wrong, in more ways than one,' Remus whispers and begins tugging on my sleeve.

I chuckle and practically drag him further the hall.

'Remus, Remus, Remus,' I tsk and shake my head. 'You're a prefect and you agreed to come with me, no use in going back to the common room now,' I tell him.

He sighs 'I know I'm a prefect, that's why I do-'

'We're here,' I interrupt.

'Oh no...'

'What? We're already here, so come on!' I put my hands on the door and begin to inch it open. 'Let's just slowly open the do-'

'Mr Potter, Mr Lupin.'

I jolt up straight and take my hands off the door. Remus hits my arm and we turn to the speaker.

'Yes?'

'What are you doing in front of the Prefects washroom?'

I'm good at lying, I'm a master at lying, I'm James Potter for gods sake!

'Uh, well... Remus just wanted to show me the bath...'

'This, Mr Potter, is the girls washroom. I'm fairly certain that you know that the female prefects, which include Lily, are in there?'

'Oh, really? Remus, why didn't you tell me that this was the girls washroom? Geez, I thought you knew this stu-'

'Detention, both of you, I hate doing this but, 10 points from Gryffindor, each.'

After Professor McGonagall left after telling Remus how ashamed he should be, Remus pretended to bang his head against the wall. 'Nice going Prongs, real bright idea!'

'What? Why are you mad?'

'You know very well why I'm mad,' he hissed.

'Aw, all I wanted to do was see Lily in the bath!'

* * *

Yup, they (mainly James -_-') got busted trying to sneak into the Prefects washroom xD

Leave me a prompt if you like. I'm open for anything (Any pairing, marauders era, HP era, next gen, etc)

Please review~! I like reviews!


	2. Bellatrix and the whomping willow

I got a prompt, a pairing prompt. BellatrixXThe whomping willow. O_O So~ this won't be very "pairing" like, but it does involve the two...

Thanks again to Kittyistwix for reading it before I posted it :D

* * *

Probably year five... yeah, year five.

Bellatrix's POV

_I cannot kill him. I must bring him to the dark lord._

But there he is. Walking across the school grounds, wearing that disgusting Gryffindor uniform. He's laughing with that red headed boy and the bushy haired girl.

_Don't kill him, Bellatrix. The dark lord wants to be the one to kill him._

What type of tree is that anyway? It's branches are lashing everywhere yet there's no wind. It looks very deadly, like it could kill someone.

I love it! It's beautiful! If it could move from it's spot I could give it to the dark lord as a present!

Oh, drat, I've lost sight of Potter!

* * *

Paying too much attention to a big, magical tree will make you lose sight of Harry Potter, remember that.

This was so short... an actual drabble :D

xD Yup, so leave me a prompt if you would like to. Once again, any pairing, plot, marauders era, HP era, next gen, anything else. Also, I'm fine with boyxboy pairings and girlxgirl pairings ;-)

Please review~! I like them and I like knowing if people like my writing or not...


	3. Golden trio era, Draco sees Norbert

Still no reviews... meh.

* * *

GOLDEN TRIO~! Set in first year.

Draco Malfoy's POV

There they are, the filthy mudblood, the blood traitor, and pathetic Potter! Walking off to see Hagrid. Merlin knows how he's managed to keep working here!

Well, might as well follow them around, right?

Once they go inside the hut I sneak around to the window and peek inside. Is that an egg? It is, a dragon egg in fact!

Why does the gamekeeper have a dragon egg though?

It's hatching!

It's a Norwegian Ridgeback. Those are bloody dangerous! Although, he could get fired if Dumbledore or Mcgonogall find out...

'Who's that?'

I bolt back to the castle, beginning to grin wickedly. They saw me, they know I saw the dragon (Norbert, according to Hagrid) and I'd bet my father's manor they know I'll be telling.

Just wait until my father hears about this.

* * *

Draco... you'll be getting in trouble too though *evil laugh*

Please review~!


	4. Golden trio era, Harry's funeral

Why am I writing such a sad drabble? I repeat, why~? I like happy things!

Thank you to Kittyistwix, for being an awesome Beta reader volunteer person xD

* * *

Sort of AU, if Voldemort killed Harry but also killed himself in the process.

'-Harry, will be missed,' Ron finishes, he wipes off a stray tear that was falling down his face and walked back to his best friends grave.

Everyone was devastated, yes, You-know-who had been destroyed, by his own wand too. But he killed Harry as well. When the battle between the two great wizards had ended, Ginny, Hermione, and almost every girl at Hogwarts broke down into tears. Many of the boys did as well (Namely Ron, George, and many Gryffindors)

Voldemort had been burned, as to insure that he would never come back. Now, on his birthday, wizards from Hogwarts and across the globe have gathered at Harry Potter's funeral.

Ginny wanted to cry, but she didn't want anyone to see. She walked up to her would-have-been-husband's open casket and touched his hand with hers.

'I can't wait to see you again, Harry.'

* * *

I've always wondered something. If there are ghosts in the magical world (one's like Nicholas, Fat friar, the baron, etc.) then why isn't there one of Harry's parents, Sirius, or anyone else? Does it have to do with status or something?

Please review, I don't promise cookies though... how about a piece of cake?


	5. Founder era, the first sorting

I don't bite you know... well, I do... but I'm not mean :D

Shout out to District 5, for this prompt. Shout out to Kittyistwix for continuing to be my volunteer beta person :D

* * *

Founder era

Helga Hufflepuff's POV

I settle into my seat and beam out to all the excited (and nervous) faces of our first group of students. So many of them would probably work great in my house!

I can see Rowena smiling and talking to Godric about the students. Salazar's not taking part in any conversation, after he voiced his opinion about muggle borns him and Godric have been very bitter towards each other.

Godric stands up and clears throat. 'Welcome, everyone, you must be very proud to be our very first year of students at Hogwarts?' he asked with a chuckle. Rowena beams at the name she had decided for our school.

'Now, I will be asking questions that will determine you as Gryffindors.' he stated and pointed to the long table, second to the left.

He began to ask questions that involved bravery, loyalty, courage, strength of heart, and stuff that he deemed worthy of his house. He would have the students raise they're hands if they would do that, or if they had it in them. He also asked questions in which no one in his house should do, so he was looking for those who didn't raise their hands (and did for the others)

He did a mental tally in his head, then one by one he would ask each of the students who raised (or didn't, if they shouldn't) a question, but not one that other would be able to hear.

Eventually, fifteen students were sorted into Gryffindor. We all clapped our hands and Rowena stood up.

'I will be asking questions, that will show me the wisdom of all of you, your intelligence will be important in my house,' she told them with a light smile.

She began asking all of them multiple choice questions. She walked up to those who answered most or all correctly and whispered a hard riddle into their ears, they had to say "a" or "b" for their answer.

Fourteen students were sorted into Ravenclaw. We clapped our hands and Salazar stood up when we were done.

'How many of you are ambitious?' he asked bluntly.

Almost all of the thirty remaining students raised their hands.

'Now, would you do anything to achieve those goals?'

Six hands went down.

'Unfortunately, would that include hurting, injuring, or possibly killing people to achieve those goals?'

Five hands went down. I count each of the hands that are still raised, nineteen.

'Two more questions,' Salazar started and looked at their eager faces. 'Are you pure blooded? Keep your hand raised if you are.'

A few students looked confused, so Rowena answered their silent questions 'Is your entire family magical, which includes your parents, uncles, aunts, grandparents, and anyone in that radar.'

Three hands went down.

'Do you approve of muggle borns? Lower your hand if you do.'

Three more hands went down.

'Thank you, those who still have their hands raised can sit over there,' he told them and pointed to the table on the far right.

Thirteen students were sorted into Slytherin.

I smile wide and say 'Congratulations, you are all worthy Hufflepuffs, and I look forward to teaching you!'

Seventeen students were sorted into my wonderful house.

* * *

I've always wondered how the first year of sorting worked? Because they didn't use the sorting hat, I know that much...

Hm... as you can see, I explained Salazar's questions a bit more. This is mainly because the prompt included Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. It's also because Salazar wasn't very accepting of muggle borns and I wanted to write about that ^-^'

I counted up the numbers, according to me there were only fifty nine students the first year...

Heh. Anywho, leave me prompt if you'd like to! Any pairing, any plot, any word, any generation, any universe, anything~! I'm very open minded ^-^


	6. Gilderoy, first memory charm

Oh lookie, an update! *chuckle* Thank you to District 5 for this prompt, it's going to be fun to write xD

* * *

**Gilderoy Lockhart, age 14.**

'Gilderoy! What have you done!?' my mom screams.

I stare down at the limp body laying at my feet, my sister.

'Mom, I-'

'You killed her! You monster!' she yells, tears falling down her face.

'I... I didn't-'

'I'll send you to Azkaban! Even if you're my son, I will send you to Azkaban!' her hand reaches for her wand in her back pocket.

'No! Please!' I plead.

'You killed her!' she screams, getting ready to cast a spell.

'Obliviate!' I yell, my wand pointed towards my mom. She stumbles and falls to the ground, her eyes closed.

She can't remember this, I can't go to Azkaban, no one can know I killed my sister.

* * *

I made him a murderer... I feel terrible... eh, whatever.

Aha! I give you no explanation for why he killed her! ... because I can!


	7. Golden trio era, Livipips

Woo! I got more reviews *sniff* So happy~

I'm going to be writing out the prompt that **_MadiWeasley_** gave me, this should be funny, haha.

* * *

Hogwarts, Golden Trio era.

Romilda Vane's POV (Second year)

She looks lost... might as well help her, I mean, the Professors are watching us like hawks (Especially Professor McGonogall...) I watch as the younger, blonde girl continues to look around the hall with a confused face, she appears to be wearing a pair of glasses, but I can't see their colour or shape. I walk past the other Ravenclaws towards... Looney, I believe that to be her name.

'Hello,' I say with a sweet smile. Looney turns around and smiles at me. I gasp quickly and take a step back. Her glasses are horrid! They look like upside down, half moons. They're red and have way~ too much glitter!

I laugh (a bit nervously) and say 'You look a bit lost, do you need help with something?'

'Oh, I'm not lost, I was just looking at the Livipips,' she tells me dreamily.

Livipips? I've never heard of them... Looney smiles, and practically reads my mind. 'Livipips are like ceiling thestrals,' she whispers, and darts her eyes around.

I blink, confused, thestrals? Looney smiles again and turns to leave 'There are a lot of nargles around you~...' and leaves.

Looney is odd...

* * *

Blech, I don't like this one.

Review please? ^-^


	8. Marauders era, love potion

You wanna know what's weird? I wrote this for English class...

* * *

Marauders Era, Lily's POV

'Okay, so you're sure this will work?' Sirius asks for the fifth time, and it's only the fifth time in this corridor.

I roll my eyes 'Yes, it will definitely work. I'm like Cupid, but instead of arrows I have potions,' I tell him with a laugh.

Sirius chuckles nervously and brushes away a strand of his hair from his face 'And you swear you'll be watching, right?' he asks, fidgeting with the bottle of potion in his hand.

I nod 'We're here~!' and I push him into the library, where Remus and James are studying.

Sirius' POV

I feel sweaty. God, if this backfires I'll kill James! why James? Because he's always going on and on about how brilliant Lily is and that she is just oh so bright. Besides, I can't kill a girl.

'Good grief you twat, the answer's B,' I hear Remus tell James with an exasperated voice. I walk to their table which is placed near the history of magic section and sit down.

Remus looks amazing as usual, with a couple scars on his cheek, probably from last week. James is slouched on his seat and still hasn't changed from his ketchup stained shirt.

I grin and magic up two cups of pumpkin juice, passing them to the two. James' face lights up 'What the occasion, Padfoot?' he asks, still grinning like an idiot. He looks horribly thirsty.

'Oh, oh nothing... you just looked thirsty,' I reply quickly.

There's an awkward moment of silence 'Oh, James, Remus, is that Dumblebee wearing a fez!?' I shout and point behind them. They turn around and James jumps around, trying to find our fez wearing headmaster.

I quickly uncork the bottle and pour the pink liquid into Remus' cup. They turn back around mere seconds after I put it back in my pocket.

'You're mad... mad I say...' Remus whispers.

3rd person POV

Lily stood behind the shelf, continuously looking around to check on them.

'Come on, Remus, drink the pumpkin juice,' she whispered through gritted teeth.

'Whatever, pumpkin juice~!' James shrieked and grabbed the cup... Remus' cup of pumpkin juice, and drank it all in one long~ gulp.

'No~!' Sirius shrieked and Remus just rose an eyebrow.

Lily, acting as cupid, thought 'God this is weird, the wrong person's never drank it before.'

* * *

Ahem... that was fun...

Review please ^-^


End file.
